


Marinette's Kitty

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya freaks out again, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, and I don't know how to tag either, i don't know why, most of my fics for this fandom is Alya freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Alya and Nino find Chat Noir and Marinette snuggling with each other and then stuff happens.





	Marinette's Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> So another Miraculous fic from me if you've read the ones I've wrote before and if you haven't, well welcome to one of my fics, they're a bit cliche. And if you like this fic, please kudo and then comment about how you feel about it.

Alya laughed. “I’m sure Mari is alone. I’m like, her only best friend. Besides, it’s 6-o-clock in the morning! She wouldn’t even be awake!”

Nino shrugged. “Hey, for all you know she could be best friends with Chat Noir and they are currently taking a cat nap in her room.”

Alya rolled her eyes as she entered Marinette’s room. “Why would think that?”

Nino put his hands up in surrender. “Hey! I’m just saying! It’s not like I actually believe- Alya. You have to turn around.”  
“What?” She turned around. And gasped. Marinette and Chat Noir were snoozing in Marinette’s chaise. And- were they cuddling? “Oh my gosh! My best friend and a superhero are cuddling!”

Nino nodded numbly. “Looks like I was right.”

Alya headed toward them. “I need answers now!” And promptly proceeded to wake her best friend up. There was no way Marinette was going to escape this time.

——

Marinette groaned. She could here Alya calling her, telling her to wake up but her bed was so cozy…. and wait. Was Chat still here? Marinette didn’t even open her eyes as she said sleepily, “Chat? Chat! Get off me. Alya’s here.”

Chat purred and then mumbled, “But it’s so cozy! I don’t want to go….”

“Chat, you were supposed to leave last night.”

“Hey! I’m exhausted, Princess! Besides, today is my free day. They’re probably going to assume a snuck of to my friend's house. Let me sleep.”

“Fine. Alya you’re disturbing our sleep.”

“What do you mean I’m disturbing you sleep! What is Chat Noir doing in your bed! Or chaise! It’s the same things!”

Chat pulled her closer. “Alya, I would love to say hi, but Princess here is a bit upset that you ruined her sleep, and nobody upsets my Princess without dealing with the consequences.”

“Hold it! ‘My Princess’?! Are you two dating?!”

Marinette opened her eyes and glared at her best friend. “Seriously Alya! Dating?! We’re just friends!”

Chat snorted. “We’re not friends. We’re best friends.”

Marinette nodded sleepily. “What he said.”

Alya looked likes she was trying to breath but failing miserably. “What about me?!”

Chat glared at her. “Why would you be her best friend? Princess, tell her I’m your best friend.”

Alya, somehow getting her act together said, “Excuse me, but I’m her best friend. Girl! Tell him!”

Marinette gulped. On one hand, both of them were her best friend, but she knew if she both of them they would never stop trying to outdo each other. But if she choose Alya, Chat would be really hurt. And she knew that Chat would start beating himself up more than usual, and she didn’t want that. But on the other hand, if she choose Chat, Alya would never speak to her again, and she didn’t want to lose her.

She turned toward Chat and hugged his shoulders. “Of course you’re my best friend.”

When she was sure he wasn’t looking she turned toward Alya and mouthed, ‘It’s you, but don’t tell him.’ She paused and then added, ‘Please.’

Alya must have seen the desperation on her face and didn’t say anything. “Fine, if that’s how you feel. But I might not be Marinette’s best friend, but she’s mine and I need to talk to her. Privately.”

Chat pouted. “But it’s so cozy…”

Marinette hugged him tighter. “You’ll be fine. Just hang out with Nino until Alya and I are done, okay?”

He nodded glumly. “Ok.”

When the guys left the room Marinette turned toward her best friend. “Hey?”

Alya was fuming. “You don’t get to hey me girl. You have a boy in her room, a superhero nonetheless, and you don’t even tell me? Like not even the smallest clue?! Since when!?”

Marinette gave her a sheepish smile. “Ever since Evillustrator. He just kind of hanging out at my balcony more often and we started becoming friends.”

Alya simply stared.

——

Nino felt kind of awkward standing with Chat Noir. Sure he was a superhero, but he was acting a bit like a, well, um… cat. It was a bit unnerving to see the humorous and reckless hero acting… differently. Uniquely.

He must have finally realized he had company and winced. “Sorry, I’m a bit catlike in the morning. It’s a bit of a cat-tastrophy. But I usually my act together purrfectly.”

Nino blinked. “I can finally see why Marinette hates puns. Those were awful.”

“You pronounced clawsome wrong. My puns are puntastic. They are pawsitively punny.”

“Those were clawful,” Nino deadpanned.

Chat Noir chuckled. “See? You are purractically getting the hang of it.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Well you’re not bad company when you’re not cuddling with Marinette and pissing off Alya.”

He swore Chat Noir’s cheeks went pink when he said Marinette. “Well, now that I’m fully awake, I fully realize that I probably had a death wish at the moment, and as for Marinette….” The leather clad superhero was definitely blushing.

“Marinette?” Nino prompted, trying to get information for Alya because Alya would definitely want his side of the story too and he would be a terrible friend not to help out. It definitely wasn’t because he found the light in Alya’s eyes whenever she had a good scoop attractive, no, definitely not. Only because he was a good friend who definitely did not want to be more. Right.  
Back to the cat, err, Chat Noir. His whole neck was flushed as he shifted around. “Marinette’s just a really good friend.”

Nino snorted. “I’ve seen a lot of guys- and girls- that have had a crush on Marinette. And right know you just acted like my man Adrien every time he denies the fact he likes Marinette.”

Chat Noir gulped. “Adrien has a crush on Marinette?”

Nino nodded. “Yeah, he pretends he doesn’t but it’s like the most obvious thing in the world. Most of the class, except for Chloe, because she likes Adrien, Nathaniel, because he likes Marinette, ship it. Even Sabrina does, though Chloe doesn’t know. Oh, um sorry if you didn’t want to know all that.” Nino shrugged quite awkwardly, not fully sure if he hurt the superheroes feelings or not.

So his surprise, Chat Noir just answered, “I mean I guess I have a crush on Princess but only because she’s the nicest, kindest, most caring person that ever existed and is so passionate about everything and everyone and she’s mostly honest and funny and actually laughs at my jokes and is so good at everything and can probably throw me across Paris and I would welcome it….” he trailed of as he realized what he was saying.

Nino was pretty sure he’d seen the cat hero blush and shift and stutter so much. “I-I d-don’t ha-have- I-I mean, you know, I um, I like- Please don’t tell her!”

Nino shook his head, grinning. “I won’t tell Marinette.”

Chat Noir sighed in relief. “Thanks-” Before he could finish, Alya and Marinette came out.

Alya immediately shoved her finger in Chat Noir’s chest. “I might not be mad at Marinette anymore but you owe me a few interviews.”

Despite her scary appearance, Chat Noir shrugged nonchalantly. “Okay, I’m fine with that.”

When Alya retracted her finger, the leather clad hero went over to Marinette and nuzzled her neck, purring. Marinette absentmindedly petted his hair. Nino was not particularly surprised he could purr, but Alya seemed a bit surprised.

“Alya and I are leaving so bye! Have fun!” He dragged Alya down stairs and out the door.

Alya looked furious. “Seriously Nino?! I wasn’t done yet! And have fun?! What were you thinking?!”

Nino whisper-yelled right back at her. “I’m sorry! But you wouldn’t believe what Chat Noir just said!”

Alya smiled wickedly, her eyes gleaming that same gleam that meant she was definitely interested and that Nino definitely wasn’t attracted to. “What did Chat Noir say?”

Nino grinned, happy to make Alya happy, regardless of knowing that if he told her, the consequences would be disastrous. “Chat Noir told me not to tell Marinette, but he said he had a crush on Marinette.”

Alya’s smile turned into a full on grin. A wicked grin. “Oh, but he never told me.”

That’s when Nino knew he should regret telling Alya, but somehow he couldn’t find it in himself too.

——-

Adrien reached his room only twenty minutes after Nino and Alya left. And the minute he landed in his room and de-transformed, Plagg started cackling. “Kid, you are so screwed! I told you you had a crush on Pigtails! And you’re the last person to know!”

He glared at his kwami. “Shut up.” And then promptly started freaking out. “Oh no! How am I supposed to look Marinette in the eye on Monday! What if she realizes I’m Chat! What if she hates me! Oh my gosh! What if Nino tells her and she decides to never let me see her again!”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Kid, calm down. She’d still be your friend. Pigtails is nice like that. And yeah, DJ Dude probably told Reporter Girl, and Reporter Girl is probably going to tell your one true love. Know give me cheese, I’m hungry.”

Adrien threw a piece of Camembert at Plagg. “One true love? But that’s Ladybug, right? I’m mean I’m not in love with…. I’m in love with Marinette! Plagg I’m having a crisis!”

Adrien started pacing around his room, pretty sure he was wearing out the carpet, but not exactly caring. Plagg just ate his cheese. “Plagg! A bit of help here?!”

Plagg swallowed the cheese and sighed. “Why do humans have feelings when they could have cheese. Ok, I’ll tell you what, kid, you can fall in love with different people. Just like before I fell in love with Tikki, I loved someone else. Yeah, I do have feelings, don’t say anything. But, just because you used to love Ladybug, doesn’t mean you can’t love. Marinette. Got it?”

Adrien stopped pacing, surprised his kwami actually thought of something other than cheese. “Thanks Plagg. You miss her, don’t you? Tikki?”

Plagg went for the cheese. “Yeah, yeah. I miss her. Don’t get too excited. She’s Ladybug’s kwami. But cheese is still the best."

Plagg looked him straight in the eye as he ate the Camembert slowly and deliberately, as if trying to prove cheese is the best.  
Adrien gave him a knowing look. “Right. But thanks, Plagg, you are the best kwami ever.”

“Yeah, yeah, kid. Ok, enough feelings.” But he could have sworn a tear fell from Plagg’s eyes.

——-

Alya didn’t have any time to tell her friend what Chat Noir thought of her. It was either Marinette was busy, or she was. But Alya couldn’t help squeal every time she thought about it. A superhero was in love with her best friend!

And she had to tell her! Of course she was still a bit mad at the fact that Marinette didn’t tell her that she was friends with a superhero but that was made up by the fact that she could get interviews whenever she wanted and the fact that Chat Noir had a crush on Marinette!

She squealed again and then smiled. She couldn’t wait till Marinette heard the news. She would freak! Since she wasn’t allowed to tell on the weekends, she was telling her at school! Today!

She saw Adrien and Nino standing together outside, and rushed over to them. “Hey, Adrien, can I borrow Nino?” Adrien nodded, slightly confused. “Thanks!”

She pulled Nino away from Adrien. “Hey! Wait! Dude, slow down!”

When Alya was certain nobody could hear them, she hissed, “I’m telling Marinette today, got it? And when I say Marinette to Marinette, that’s when you silently whip,out your phone and record. Got it?”

Nino gulped and nodded. “Got it.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

Once they went inside, she chatted with Adrien and Nino, but she wasn’t focused on the conversation. She kept looking at the door, seeing if her ever late friends might come early for once. Adrien seemed to notice and ask, “Hey Alya, are you o-"

But that’s when Marinette enter the room. “Hey girl! You’re early!

Marinette smiled sheepishly as she sat at her seat. “Yeah, I went to sleep early.”

Alya waggled her eyebrows. “With Chat Noir?”

Marinette looked scandalized. “We’re fourteen! And no! He didn’t visit after you guys came.”

She laughed. “Marinette I’m kidding, but I have a secret to tell you.” She saw Nino whip out his phone to record, but Marinette and Adrien didn’t seem to notice, Adrien staring at Marinette’s face, and Marinette looking at her confused. “While you and I were talking, Chat Noir admitted something to Nino. He told Nino that he had a crush on you.”

“What?!” Noticing that the whole class started staring, she quieted down. “What? There’s no way my kitty has a crush on me!”  
Alya laughed. “You call him my kitty?”

Marinette’s cheeks turned red. “Yes? Sometimes? But I usually call him Chat. And he does not have a crush on me! Wait, does he?”

Nino nodded. “Yeah, he told me not to tell you, but I accidentally told Alya so…”

Marinette sighed. “I guess I can accept that.”

Her smile vanished. “You don’t like him back?”

Her best friend shook her head. “He’s a really good friend, but I don’t like in that way. But he’s like still my kitty.”

Alya stared at Marinette. “I swear, you’ll kill the guy with the way you friendzoned him. You’re just like he’s my kitty and I call him that but he’s my kitty as a friend.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, so?”

“Oh my gosh girl! You’re going to break his heart!” Alya literally could not believe how Marinette could not understand how that would break his heart. She turned toward Adrien. “Can you please tell her how this would- Wait. Why are your cheeks so red?”  
“It’s hot!” Adrien squeaked. Alya studied him. But before she could figure anything out he squeaked, “I really need to go to the bathroom bye!”

Alya spared him a look and turned back to Marinette.

——

Adrien scampered to the bathroom as fast as he can and brought Plagg out. “I’m her kitty!”

Plagg rolled his eyes, munching on his cheese. “I know. She also said she’s doesn’t have a crush on you.”

He had the most lovesick, dopey face in the ever seen on a human being but he didn’t care. “I know! But she called me her kitty! I’m her kitty!”

“Yeah, kid, you realize you’re the only cat she knows, right?”

Adrien glared at his kwami. “Can you stop ruining my happiness?”

Plagg just ate his cheese. “Fine.”

His face returned back to utter lovesickness. “She called me her kitty! I’m her kitty!”

“Yeah, yeah. Kid you’re going to be late for your class.”

 

“What?! Plagg! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

Adrien rushed out of the bathroom, unable get rid of the dopey smile on his face. Well at least until he heard the screaming and, “I am Dark Rose and you will turn into a plant!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this didn't really end how I expected it to. It was supposed to be way shorter, but I'm a full on MariChat fan, so what can I say? Also, sorry for any typos.


End file.
